disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabby Gabby
episode "Living Doll"https://www.ew.com/movies/2019/03/28/toy-story-4-christina-hendricks/ |personality = Covetous, desperate, sympathetic, jealous, sweet, charming, remorseful, considerate, creepy (at first) self-obsessed. |alignment = Neutral, later good |goal = To be loved by Harmony (failed but got another kid) |home = Second Chance Antiques (formerly) |friends = The Bensons, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Forky, Ducky and Bunny, Duke Caboom, Bo Peep, Giggle McDimples |minions = The Bensons |enemies = Woody, Bo Peep, Forky, Buzz Lightyear, Ducky and Bunny, Giggle McDimples, Billy, Goat, and Gruff (all formerly) |likes = Tea parties, Having talks with Forky, Harmony (formerly) |dislikes = Not being played with, Having a broken pull string |fate = Finally gets an owner in need of her |quote = "Hi, there! My name is Gabby Gabby."}} Gabby Gabby is the reformed main antagonist of the 2019 Disney•Pixar film, Toy Story 4. Background Gabby Gabby is an adorable, talking pull-string doll from the 1950s. But unfortunately for her, a manufacturing defect in her pull-string voice box has left her sounding anything but adorable. She has spent more than 60 years forgotten in the depths of a jam-packed antique store—her only companions are a band of voiceless ventriloquist dummies. Gabby Gabby knows someone will want her if only she can find a working voice box to repair hers. Role in the film She first encounters Woody and Forky when she and Benson are going out for their evening stroll. When she hears that Woody was looking for Bo Peep, she offers him a ride, initially offering to help Woody. But even though he refuses, she insists on it, and the Bensons – mute ventriloquist dummies who serve as her enforcers – put Woody and Forky into the carriage. It is then revealed that Gabby is in fact a defective talking doll who spent most of her existence having a malfunctioning voice box. As the years passed, Gabby had been sitting unused in the antique store, desperate to work again so that she can get adopted by Harmony, the granddaughter of the antique store owner whom is frequently given free toys from there. Woody manages to escape from the antique store, while Forky is captured, who Gabby Gabby babysits and and quizzes him on everything he knows about Woody. When Harmony visits the store once again, playing tea with a nearby tea set, Gabby Gabby practices playing at the same time, Forky giving her pointers. Later, when Bo Peep, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Ducky, Bunny and Duke Caboom rescue Forky, they run into Gabby Gabby, who wanted to talk with Woody. After Woody's friends leave him, Woody gives his voice box to Gabby, much to the latter's delight. As Woody and Forky were about to sneak back into Bonnie's backpack, Forky watches Gabby from a distance as she calls for Harmony's attention by pulling the string on her newly-repaired voice box. Harmony notices Gabby and picks her up, but callously dismissed her as uninteresting and throws her aside in a box. A despondent and defeated Gabby offers Woody to get his voice box back as she "doesn't need it anymore", but Woody insists she keep it. She tells Woody to stay away from her at first, but eventually joins the gang after she is offered a chance to be loved by Bonnie. Bo and the gang (except Buzz) return and help Woody and Gabby Gabby get to Bonnie's RV. After Duke Caboom gets the gang to ground, Ducky and Bunny cue Gabby Gabby to a lost girl, who decides to keep her. The lost girl is reunited with her parents by a security guard and Gabby Gabby leaves with her new owner as Bonnie and her family arrive back at the RV park. Trivia *She is the only main toy antagonist to redeem herself, making her the second known Toy Story main villain to be reformed after Sid Phillips. *Gabby Gabby is based on Talky Tina from the episode "Living Doll", who is in turn based off the popular Chatty Cathy line of talking dolls from Mattel. Director Josh Cooley also cites Vito Corleone from The Godfather film series as an influence for Gabby's control over the Benson dummies who served as her enforcers. *She is similar to Maleficent and Mal who only became villains and how they were raised and somebody wronged them. They were showed the error of their ways and thus had a lot of remorse. In the end she redeemed herself really well. Gallery Gabby Gabby.png Toy Story 4 official poster.jpg Toy Story 4 (20).png Toy Story 4 (21).png Toy Story 4 (47).png fbcvf.jpg|Gabby Gabby Funko POP! efdsef.jpg gnvbc.jpg fsef.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 - Gabby Gabby.jpg TS4 - Gabby Gabby portrait.jpg References Category:Toys Category:Toy Story characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Pixar characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Spoiler Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Dolls